


For the Dancing and the Dreaming

by DaisytheDoodleDog



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ambassador Sokka (Avatar), Anniversary, Celebrations, Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Fluff, Kataang - Freeform, M/M, Minor Aang/Katara, Past Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Post-War, Secret Relationship, Sibiling Bonding, The Wolf and The Dragon, Three years since the wars end, Toph knows whats up, With a side of angst, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisytheDoodleDog/pseuds/DaisytheDoodleDog
Summary: To celebrate the three years after the war's end, the fire nation invites all the kingdoms for a week long festival, with the firelord's grand ball being stretched over three nights. But Zuko has more things on his mind, like seeing Sokka after six months of nothing but lengthy letters that had to be sent in secret. They weren't new at this anymore, after all, their secret relationship (Not even the gaang knows) was going on almost two years now. But of course, with the gaang around, it's only a matter of time before the secret gets out. (Zukka)
Relationships: Aang & The Gaang (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 45
Kudos: 559





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi gang, and welcome to another zukka one-shot! This will be a three part story with secret relationship zukka, because honestly, that's what I'm living for right now. Anyway, the Title from How To Train Your Dragon 2 (just so you know) and I will be updating this every other day this week! Enjoy!

“My lord! Where are you going? You have to be fitted for the ball tonight!” Zuko strided down the hall, his red robes flaring out -a bit dramatically if you had asked Sokka, who would point it out later- waving off the servant who hurried behind.

“I’m sure they can wait a few hours. ”

“But my lord-”

“Cho, you can call me Zuko. And I’m going to the docks, the Southern Water Tribe ambassador is here with the avatar and it is of the utmost importance that I greet them.” Zuko said swiftly, crossing the gardens of the palace grounds and out the back gates that would allow for a short cut to the docks. Cho was left at the gate decorated with bright red lilies. Zuko paused only to turn back to her and smile, sending her an appreciative nod. But with that, he hurried off to the docks where a large ship painted in blue and white swirls, pulled in. Its sails stood tall and firm, wind blowing through the fabric and guiding the ship into port. There was however, no wind, and by the speed in which the ship came in, it was clear only an airbender could do that.

Zuko smiled brightly as a massive bison head lifted from the deck of the ship and let out a deep snort of relief as his sea sickness finally subsided. Leaning over the edge, effortlessly guiding the tide around the wood of the ship was Katara, her hair a wild mess. Whether it was from the work of bending the sea currents or a spar with Aang on the deck, Zuko couldn’t tell, but that thought was long lost when a familiar face popped up from behind the Appa, his laugh filling the air and distracting the usual sounds of the busy port.

“Zuko!” Katara waved, Momo chittering a cheery hello as he jumped onto her shoulder. The gang was almost back together again. The sails relaxed and Aang appeared next to her, saying something that Zuko couldn’t hear, but made Katara laugh. Zuko waved back, and the second that the platform was laid out, securing the boat’s docking, Zuko shot up the ramp, scanning the deck which was mostly occupied by Appa’s massive body. He patted the bison’s nose, and said a quick hello to Katara and Aang who were nearly glued at the hip. As much as he was thrilled to see them after six months of being apart, there was one person in particular he wanted to see.

“Where is the ambassador?” Zuko asked, trying to conceal his impatience. Katara smiled softly, and motioned to the steps that led below deck.

“He’s below deck. He’s working on a new trade agreement for the council meetings.” Zuko quickly thanked her and nearly tripped over his robe as he sprinted down the stairs.

“Are we here already Katara?” Sokka asked, without looking up from his organized plans, sprawled out on the table before him.

“Is that any way to address the firelord?” Zuko spoke, his voice trying to maintain a stoic tone, although hints of giddiness slipped through with his coy smile. Sokka’s head jerked upright as he twisted around in his seat. A lopsided smile grew on his face. Without a second’s hesitation, Sokka launched himself from his seat and threw his arms around Zuko, the force of his collison pushing him up against the siding of the boat. Zuko barely got the chance to take him in as Sokka kissed him.

“I missed you.” Zuko said breathlessly as he reluctantly pulled away, only to catch a glimpse of those ocean blue eyes staring at him. Sokka responded by kissing him again, his hands traveling from Zuko’s face, down to his fingers, interlacing them tightly.

“Six months is too fucking long.” Sokka whispered, a devilish smile playing on his lips. Zuko glanced down at their hands, a warmth that had been missing for months. Sure, they had been apart for long stretches at a time in the last two years, but this had been the longest stretch as Sokka had left to tend to his ailing grandmother and train the Northern Water Tribe soldiers in swordsmanship. And when Aang had called him into settling a rebellion on the other side of the world, the supposed to be four months apart turned into six. But finally, Sokka was with him again, their hands linked, and their gazes steady. Writing letters had helped, but it simply didn’t do justice. Zuko leaned forward and pressed his lips against Sokka’s, desperately trying to make up for the lost time.

“Hey Sokka I was thinking about the trade agree-” Katara came down the steps and within seconds, Zuko had shoved Sokka off of him, the startling motion causing Sokka to fall back into the table, maps rolling off and hitting him in the head. Zuko bit his lip and mouthed a ‘sorry,’ as Katara entered the room.

“What’s going on?”

“Uh- Just sparring! You know, like ex-enemies do!” Sokka exclaimed, stumbling over his words as he pushed himself up. Zuko nodded along as Katara raised an eyebrow.

“Okaaayyy… Well, take it outside next time, I’ve got relics in here that I’ve got to return to Earth Kingdom villages that were stolen in old Fire Nation raids. I don’t want anything broken.” Katara used her mom voice, which if Zuko was being honest, scared him a little, because it meant she wasn’t joking around. The two boys nodded frantically, and Sokka turned on his heels and bounded up the steps. Zuko helped Katara gather up the maps and trade plans, before disappearing above deck.

“Flame-o hotman!” Aang laughed, as he helped heave Appa down the platform. Zuko smiled despite being interrupted in his private engagement with Sokka.

“Hello Aang. What’s wrong with Appa?”

“Oh, he got into a tussle with some canyon crawlers, and sprained a leg. He’ll be fine in a few days, but sticking the landing is kinda tough.” Aang patted Appa on the nose. “Guess that means no dancing for you tonight.” Zuko and him chatted about the Avatar’s latest adventure until Katara came rushing up the stairs and off the platform, kissed Aang on the cheek and bid Zuko farewell.

“I’ve got to go meet up with the Kyoshi Warriors before the ball tonight! I have to review some plans!” Aang groaned and begrudgingly followed her down the path.

“I never get a break with her! She’s gotta be running around with the next agenda all that time. I just wanna go play volleyball on the beach.” Aang complained, although Zukko could see the overwhelming amount of love he had for the waterbender. As much as Aang enjoyed a good vacation, he cared about Katara more. He watched the Avatar chase after his girlfriend who had already disappeared amongst the business of the port. He was, as a result, left standing alone next to the docked ship, as others rolled in behind for the biggest fire nationwide event since the end of the war. Tonight was the celebration of the war’s end, a week-long event that would be celebrated all over the nation, but tonight's opening ceremony would be the palace's grand ball. The ball would last three days, and the rest of the week was left open for the rest of the nation and surrounding kingdoms to celebrate without anyone having to work at the palace. Zuko had made sure everyone got a break.

“Well… It looks like it’s just you and me.” Sokka said smugly from behind, resting a hand on Zuko’s shoulder. Zuko really wanted to kiss him again, but not in public, so he would have to wait until they returned to the palace. This didn’t stop Zuko from turning and whispering,

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

…

Zuko groaned for the third time as he struggled with his hair. He’d much rather wear it down for the event, but that wasn’t very _princely_ of him, as Sokka would say. But the top knot would feel too tight halfway through the evening, and it would end up looking unkempt. His personal servant, Cho, tried to reach out and help him, but pulled away.

“I appreciate your help Cho, but I just hate the top knot. Surely there is something else we could do.” Cho nodded and pulled uneven strands of hair back for him, pulling it into a half bun. The golden fire nation emblem was still placed in his hair, but the ribbon used to hold the knot in place was far longer than normal with gold threading running down the edges. Zuko glanced at himself in the mirror.

He looked like a king. 

“Thank you Cho. Why don’t you take the night off? Go to the party.” Cho’s eyes widened.

“Oh… my lord, there is much to do here.” Zuk sighed, but sent her a warm smile in response.

“Okay. Then as your firelord, I command you to take the night off and join in on the celebration.” Zuko watched her expression change. She bowed her head, unable to hide her smile.

“Thank you my lo- Zuko.” She bowed to him again quickly and bounced from the room. Zuko stood, his ceremonial robes falling in large layers towards the ground. He made a face at them. The robes were too confining, how was he supposed to eat or dance? As soon as he was out of view from his servants watchful eyes, he undid the robes, replacing them for his red tunic, gold trimming criss-crossing in the front and large open sleeves rimmed with gold. Going down the sides of the tunic were the dragons Ran and Shaw on either side. The servants would have a fit later when they saw him, but at least the tunic was presentable, but still in the perfect shape for a celebration. As he shoved the robe into his trunk, his door was violently thrown open, causing him to nearly jump out of his skin. He whipped around, to see Sokka only inches from his face.

“Agni, Sokka! You gave me a heart attack.” Sokka grinned at him, his unannounced and grand entrances becoming a staple for him. Zuko took him in, his ceremonial clothes not dissimilar to his everyday clothes, just fancier. His tunic was a navy blue, the water tribe symbol sewn in silver threats on his back, with light blue trimming around his collar and sleeves. And of course how could it be complete without the line of grey fur at the bottom. Sokka’s hair was in its usual wolf tail, but now blue ribbons wrapped up his hair, and a silver wolf emblem stood at the base of the ponytail.

“You clean up nice.” Sokka whispered, leaning forward and kissing him swiftly. “So, are you ready to whisk me away on the dance floor tonight?” Sokka joked, grabbing Zuko’s hand and sliding under his arm as he spun. Zuko smiled, but it faded quickly.

“You know we can’t.” Zuko sighed, frustration and sadness coated on his words. He hung his head, a short strand of hair falling out of place. Sokka frowned, and nodded softly. He pushed the strand of hair from Zuko’s eyes, trying to meet his gaze.

“I know.” Sokka barely choked the words out. They had been doing this for nearly two years now, the whole hide in the shadows, and secret love letters thing. Zuko had been firelord for just three years now, and while things had changed all over the world, the fear that clouded both of them, managed to still hold its grip.

“I can’t endanger you. I won’t do that.” Zuko murmured, knowing the assassination attempts in the past would also be turned on Sokka. Sokka responded with another ‘I know’ and bit his lip.

“The other kingdoms would not like the ambassador of the water tribe and the firelord interacting like this. It could be seen as a threat.” This time Sokka was the one to defend their secrecy, knowing the stakes it held. Zuko’s crestfallen expression broke him, but there was absolutely nothing he could do. So Sokka pressed his forehead against Zuko’s and sighed, finding his hands and squeezing them softly. They took in the quiet moment, filled with slow breaths, warm feelings, and steady gazes that left them soaring with happiness and shackled with sadness. 

“Well… we should go to the party. You know, before the fire flakes run out.” Sokka joked, trying to lighten the mood.

“Don’t worry,” Zuko said, letting go of his hand as they exited his chamber, “I told the kitchen to make extra for you. Sokka’s eyes widened with the smile on his face.

“You really are the best boyfriend ever!”

…

The palace was alive with laughter, music, and smiles, for one of the first times in a hundred years. They had other celebrations in the past during Zuko’s reign, but nothing quite as large scale as this. It made Zuko beam with pride as he oversaw the peace and prosperity that finally flourished with the walls of his kingdom. 

Across the room he could see Aang and Katara encircled by a large group of people who watched them dance. They were both amazing dancers, both so in sync and in perfect balance of each other, the dance mixing between the graceful stances of the waterbenders and the rhythmic traditional dances of the fire nation. Their smiles lit up the room as they moved, swinging to the music. Katara had become so entranced in her movements that she had begun to unconsciously waterbend from the fountains, droplets of water swirling around them in patterns of crystals as the torch lights reflected in the water to form a beautiful display. As much as Zuko loved them, he couldn’t help but feel a ping of envy. It should have been him and Sokka out there, fire sparking around them as they moved.

“Whatcha standin around with your panties in a bunch for, o’ mighty firelord?” Toph laughed, punching Zuko in the shoulder.

“Hello Toph. I’m glad you could make it.” She smiled.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world. So are you going to stand here like a loser without a date all night?” She chuckled. Zuko raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak, but Toph cut him off. “Are you here with anyone tonight, jerkbender?” Zuko shot her glare, but not that she could see it.

“No.” Toph laughed, but he wasn’t sure why. She spun around and sauntered off, calling him a name, but he couldn’t hear what she said. Toph felt every vibration on the floor, and a lie as large as that could be sensed miles away. But he hadn’t heard her call him a liar, but Toph could tease him more about it later.

Zuko stiffened and watched his people. Katara and Aang were no longer dancing, they were instead resting on the large steps that lead out to the main courtyard where the party continued outside. He caught sight of blue, as Sokka weaved through the crowd, Suki on his heels. Zuko felt his hands head up and he was sure fire would suddenly erupt from him if he didn’t keep himself under control. 

“Dance with me!” Sokka laughed out, swinging Suki in the crowd of dancers, the two of them laughing ridiculously as they goofed around. Zuko knew that they were just best friends, and he would have nothing to worry about, but still… all he wanted to do was dance with Sokka. He was so focused on the pair, he barely realized that his glare had been caught by Katara who had come to stand next to him.

“Zuko?” Katara snapped him out of his daze. She followed his sightline to Suki and Sokka and nodded. “You like Suki, don’t you.” Zuko almost laughed at the statement, but it would've to Katara discovering the truth, and he couldn't have that. 

“Uh… yup!” He lied quickly, throwing Katara off his trail as fast he could.

“Well they’re supposed to do a traditional water tribe dance, dance with me and maybe you’ll end up with Suki when we switch partners.” She held out her hand, silver bracelets running up her arm. The matched the silver hair piece holding her curls in place, twisted silver leaves intertwined with the small braids that connected into her low hanging half bun. Her dress held a similar design to Sokka’s tunic, but it flowed to her feet, mimicking the waves that she controlled.

“What about Aang?” She threw her head back and laughed.

“Please, Aang knows my heart belongs only to him. And if it gets you to Suki, then I’m sure he won’t mind.” Cautiously, Zuko took her hand and bowed his head in response. The music kicked up, and while Zuko was fluent in the movements, Katara knew the dance better than anyone on the dance floor, and that much, Zuko was grateful for. The song sped up and the movements became a simple repetition that even he could mimic. When it came time to swing Katara around into the next person, Zuko didn’t hesitate, but as he turned around he landed with Ty Lee. 

“Hiya Zuzu!” Zuko gave her a slight smile. She overdid every movement, swinging wildly and showing off her flexibility in each step, making it difficult for Zuko to keep up. Katara swung around, switching from Zuko to her brother.

“Katara!” Sokka laughed out, but he danced with her, because she was in a sense, his best friend -that and her dancing skills made him look good.- 

“We’re trying to get Zuko with Suki.” Katara whispered as Sokka lifted her off the ground to follow the rest of the movements. Sokka almost dropped her as he faltered. 

“You’re what?! Why?” He gulped, frantically searching the crowd for the fire lord.

“He likes her.” Katara giggled before swinging into the next partner. Sokka became distracted as another young woman snatched his hands and the dance pattern started again, but his wide eyes and panicked expression made the woman step on his feet in his frantic state. The song sped up again for one final partner switch and he could see Toph dancing with Katara, the girls in fits of giggles as Aang desperately tried to switch his partners until he reached Katara. Sokka ended up with Suki’s familiar hands squeezing his own, her dimples deep as she smiled. He swung her around, lifted her off the ground and caught sight as Katara was tossed higher into the air than any of the dancers, as Aang had reached her and used his airbending to push her off the ground. Suki sent him a confused look, but he ignored it as he breathlessly looked for Zuko. Then the song came to a halt and as he swung around one last time, he landed in Zuko’s chest.

“Your majesty.” Sokka choked out awkwardly. Zuko grinned for the first time that evening, but quickly let him go, a deep flush rising up his neck. Zuko looked at Sokka, those big blue eyes so full of light and he just had to dance with him. Zuko leaned forward, cupping his hands around his mouth and whispering into Sokka’s ear.

Sokka blushed hard, but blamed it on the heat and nodded quickly. Katara glanced up from the crowd dispersing from the main dance floor to go eat and talk, and caught sight of Sokka and Zuko slipping away from the dance hall and into the main hallways of the palace. She wanted to follow, but something told her not to, and so she turned her attention back to Aang who was eagerly pulling her out the courtyard to see firebenders perform their tricks.

“What are we doing out here exactly?” Sokka questioned as Zuko tugged him by the hand, away from the noise of the party and to Zuko’s private garden. Zuko lit the torches as he went, enveloping the little rose garden in a gentle glow. 

“Well… I was saving this for next week as that’s-”

“The anniversary of the day you finally got over yourself and kissed me like a man?” Sokka finished, laughter escaping as he spoke. Zuko rolled his eyes. 

“Well, if you were waiting for so damn long, why didn’t you make the move?” Sokka’s expression dropped as he grumbled something under his breath. “Anyway, this was supposed to be for then, but I couldn’t wait, so I thought maybe we could do this tonight.” Zuko brought Sokka to the center of the garden, the blooming flowers surrounding them in an assortment of colors. Strands of lanterns were strung from tree to tree, only bright enough for them to see each other's faces in the night, but allowing them still to look up and see the valley of stars drawn out into the constellations that Sokka could spend hours talking about. 

Sokka gasped, a wide smile growing. Zuko bowed, and out stretched his hand, waiting for Sokka to take it. And Sokka did, pulling the fire lord close.

“All the bands were booked for tonight.” Zuko joked, trying to lighten the secrecy of their relationship in all its seriousness. Sokka chuckled as they began to sway.

“I can still hear the band in the distance, I think that’ll have to make due.” Sokka snarked back, wrapping his arms around Zuko’s waist. Zuko pressed his forehead to Sokka’s noses bumping together and the loose strands of hair bedding together in the late night breeze. It would have been a chilly night if it hadn’t been for Zuko’s warmth that cocooned them into their own little world. Sokka looked up, taking in Zuko’s golden eyes, and for a second he believed he was dreaming.

“Six months really is too long.” Zuko hummed as he lifted his head to press a kiss to Sokka’s nose. Sokka mumbled in response, closing his eyes and taking in every little detail of the moment as to remember every second of this dream like wonder. 

“I wish it could stay like this forever.” Zuko whispered, sadness lacing his tone, although he hadn’t meant for that. But somewhere deep in the back of his mind, he and Sokka would one day have to part, and Zuko would have to marry and have heirs as that was his duty to the nation. And one day Sokka would become chief and they would have to go their separate ways. Zuko tried not to think about it, but it sometimes dominated his mind.

“Maybe it can.” Sokka replied, parting only to slowly spin Zuko. Zuko lifted his head.

“How?” Sokka thought about it for a moment.

“I don’t know yet. But I am the man with a plan.” Zuko chuckled lightly and they came together again and their hands tangled. “But for now, we can just keep dancing.” Sokka maintained his energetic smile, pulling Zuko impossibly close as they swayed and danced around the garden to the distant band, under the moon’s gentle light, and the pops of fireworks in the distance, celebrating the dreamers who brought peace to the nations.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter two!! It’s much shorter but it’s because chapter three will be a bit longer! This was so much fun to write purely because Katara and Sokka sibling interactions are pure gold. Anyway I do hope you enjoy!!
> 
> (And don’t worry, there is plenty of Zukka)

The palace was always at its most tranquil in the late hours of the night, when the lanterns were burned out, and not a servant was in sight in the long, dark hallways. It was at this time of night did the badger-frogs sing and the crickets performed symphonies to the moon. When Zuko was a boy, and the war raged on, the nights were always silent, always stale. It was as if there was no moon to sing to and no hope dwelling within the nation’s walls. But now, the palace felt less of a confinement and more of an ecosystem buzzing with life even into the darkest hours of the evenings, circulating the hope Zuko had restored. 

It was the night of the second celebration, this one to specifically honor Aang, and while the night wasn’t filled with quite as much dancing, it was instead a royal feast and festival in the royal gardens. Still, music could be here all over the fire nation, the stars were shadowed by the fireworks, and Katara’s water bending became the center of attention as she put on a beautiful water show for the children. Zuko had made his speech, Sokka on his right as ambassador of the Southern Water Tribe and nothing else in the eyes of the people. Sokka spent most of his night, cracking jokes and playing volleyball with Ty Lee, Toph, and Haru, at some point discarding his ceremonial tunic, much to Zuko’s delight. The party tonight was far more casual in nature, but the next night would be for the highest of officials and filled with traditional dances and absolutely none of the nonsense that was so much more fun. But the party dissolved once the moon rose high, and soon enough, everyone had found themselves exhausted and ready for bed. Everyone except for the badger-frogs of course, who must’ve been throwing a party of their own based on the chatter throughout the night.

Sokka used the croaks of the badger-frogs to cover up each step he took down the main hall of bedrooms. He stepped carefully over the spots that had the most creaks -by now he had memorized where those places were- and let the dark hide him as he moved. He cursed quietly as he stepped on a new spot in the floor when it let out a groan. He cringed, waiting for someone to emerge from their room and question his late night wandering, but the hallway remained clear, and so with a relaxed sigh, he continued to make his way down the hall to where around the corner would lead him to his destination. 

However as he rounded the corner and was almost in the clear, he collided with another body.

“Oof!” He gasped and jumped back in surprise, but the figure already pinned him against the wall, their elbow pressed against his throat as he struggled to break free. He couldn’t see who it was in the shadows, but he squinted and looked closer to meet a pair of ocean eyes glaring at him with the force of a hurricane.

“Katara?” Upon recognizing his voice, Katara let go of her brother with a grunt.

“Sokka? What the hell? I could’ve killed you!” Backing away, Sokka could hear the patter of ice shards melting into little droplets of water that fell to the floor. Katara really was prepared to kill a potential intruder. “Wait… what are you doing up?”

“I uh… I had to use the bathroom” Katara raised an eyebrow.

“There’s a bathroom connected to your chamber.” She responded sternly. Sokka began to panic, frantically digging through his brain for some lame ass excuse that could get him out of this very awkward conversation. 

“Uh… yeah, well, why are you up so late?” He shot back, trying to redirect Katara’s interrogation. Even in the dark, Sokka could see his sister blush bright red.

“I… couldn’t sleep, so I’m taking a walk. But I’m heading back to my room now.” She folded her arms as she made her defense, and Sokka would have almost believed her too, if it wasn’t for the last part she added in. 

“Yeah? Well, your room is the opposite direction.” There were only three rooms in the hallway that Sokka stayed in. Toph’s, his own, and… Then it dawned on him. “You’re going to Aang’s room?!” Sokka nearly shouted, if it weren’t for Katara’s quick reflexes as she tackled him to the ground, covering his mouth. She hissed at him to be quiet, as he spoke into her hand with a muffled yelp. He grunted irritability and he licked her hand in response.

“Ew, gross Sokka!” She snapped, pulling her hand away from his mouth and wiping it on her shirt. “And keep your voice down!”

“Are you _sleeping_ with him???” Sokka jumped to his feet, his over protective, big-brother state giving him the sudden urge to go kill Aang, even if he was the Avatar. Katara punched him in the shoulder.

“ _No_ ! Not sleeping, _sleeping_ with him! God Sokka, we aren’t like that!” Sokka let out a sigh of relief, although hearing that his little sister was sharing the same bed with someone did fill him with immediate dissent. She stood, and pulled him to his feet.

“Why are you really out here?” She questioned, clearly not forgetting running into Sokka in the first place. Sokka fished for some excuse, but it took him too long to come up with one before his very bright sister’s eyes widened with realization.

“Oh. My. God.” She ran a hand through her hair as she tried to process. Sokka jumped on her words immediately.

“No, no it’s not what you think! I-”

“Earlier tonight, Zuko wasn’t staring at Suki, he was staring at _you_ . And now you’re going to his room! Are _you sleeping_ with _him_?!” There was no ignoring it, no going around the truth now. Sokka bit his lip and reluctantly nodded, falling into a stiff silence. Katara blinked several times.

“So what… this is some friends with benefits situation, orrrrr?” Sokka rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks flushing bright red.

“Umm… well not exactly. Zuko and I… We’ve kinda been in a relationship,” He cringed as he admitted the next part. “For like two years now… almost.” Katara’s jaw dropped to the floor. 

“And you didn’t think to, I don’t know, tell me?!” Katara was the one to raise her voice now, and Sokka pushed her shoulders against the wall this time, shaking his head furiously. 

“It’s not anything personal, we didn’t tell anybody. At first it was because it was new and exciting, but after the third assination attempt against Zuko, Zuko didn’t want me to be put in any danger. Then when some Earth Kingdom cities accused the fire nation and southern water tribe of having a secret alliance that could throw the balance, we decided that if we said anything, war could break out again.” Sokka hung his head and sighed shakily.

“You could’ve told me, Sokka. I’m your sister.” Sokka barely nodded in response, but Katara’s voice had softened as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

“What Zuko and I are doing, it can be dangerous. We’ve accepted the risks, and don’t want to drag anyone else into it. But I love him and I’m not about to give up what we have.” Sokka said, full of determination and behind it, rage from the toll of the secret relationship and precautions he had taken. Maybe Sokka was being selfish for holding onto Zuko, but at that moment, he really didn’t care. Katara smiled softly, a mix of happiness and sorrow in her expression as she pulled him into a quick hug.

“Thank you for telling me.” She let go of him. “Your secret is safe with me… just as long as we don’t mention this meeting ever again?” She questioned, clapping her hands together slowly enough to not make a sound. Sokka nodded and held out his hand, swearing by it on a handshake, before the two water tribe siblings disappeared into the shadows down different directions of the hallway.

…

“Katara? Where were you? I can’t read these books all on my own!” Aang held up the old book he was reading, lighting a single flame with his hand to see the printed words.

“Sorry, I was just trying to be extra cautious.” Katara lied with ease, knowing that she would always have her brother’s back. Katara crawled into bed next to Aang pulling the sheets out and tossing it over their heads as they settled in their little tent and read the book with giddy whispers and muffled laughter. 

They dug into the mythology books they had been reading together, since it was far too late to go into the courtyard and spar. But as much as they loved coming under the blankets to read, they both knew that they would end up asleep, surrounded by their books, Katara’s wrapped around Aang in his sprawled out position, resting his cheek on the top of her head. At least that’s how it always ended.

…

Sokka opened the door at the end of the hallway slowly, pausing when it started to creak. It was the largest door in the hallway, decorated with golden dragons and met with an epically tall archway. Sokka slid in to see the same darkness surround him. Sokka grinned, forgetting about the conversation in the hallway, and hurried across the room and into the bed. Zuko’s face was buried in the pillows, a blanket thrown off as he tossed and turned.

Sokka pulled back the covers and slid in, nestling into the pillow he deemed his. Zuko lifted his head, a tied and clumsy smile forming on his lips. Sokka turned over and kissed his temple before scooching down into the blankets. Zuko threw an arm around Sokka, and while it always started out like this, Zuko would always wake in the morning to find himself curled up in Sokka’s overprotective arms. 

“What took you so long?” Zuko mumbled in his sleepy state, lifting his arm and finding Sokka’s hair, and untwisting the ribbon that held up Sokka’s hair until his locks fell across the pillow and his face. Sokka buried his face in Zuko’s chest, not really wanting to talk about his awkward encounter with his sister.

“Iranintomysister.” Sokka shot out in a rough whisper. Zuko took a few seconds to process what his boyfriend had said. But once Zuko understood Sokka’s worrying tone, he sighed.

“It was only a matter of time.” Zuko kissed the top of Sokka’s head. 

“Zuko? What if more people find out?” Zuko sighed, not wanting to spend his first night back with Sokka in the deep conversation that he now faced. He kissed Sokka’s head again, and again, not wanting to forget the moment when the time came that they would have to split up for months.

“Then we’ll deal with it.” Sokka raised his head, finding Zuko’s golden eyes gazing at him in the dark. Sokka brought his hand up to Zuko’s face, gently running his thumb along Zuko’s jaw. Sokka smiled just the tiniest bit.

“By deal with it, do you mean by with swords and potentially some epic firebending duels?” There was the Sokka he fell in love with. He hated it when Sokka was upset or plagued with some traumatic thought about the war, or future worries. Zuko smiled and folded the blankets over their shoulders.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments make my day! Until next time,
> 
> -Daisy


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helllooooo! Welcome to the last chapter! Guys this is such a roller coaster ride of emotions and I'm living for it. We've got the fluff, the angst, the cuddles, the sibling bickering, Aang's innocent personality, Toph's not-so-innocent personality and I can't wait to see what you guys think! I apologize for any typos!
> 
> If anyone has any requests or ideas and want me to write them, please let me know!
> 
> Enjoy!

Sunlight bled through the creases of the curtains hanging tall against the palace’s windows, the early morning rays reaching into the generally darker bedrooms, gracing skin with its warmth and causing eyelashes to press together hoping to stay in a lucid state for a little longer. But as the sun rose, it’s fiery presence illuminating the golden landscape of the Fire Nation, the Firelord rose too. 

Zuko shifted into the warmth on his right, and as usual, he was the one surrounded by a mountain valley of strong arms and legs. His eyes cracked open, blinking at the harsh light and turned away from the windows, hiding his face in Sokka’s chest as it rose and fell slowly in its relaxed state. Things were still for a few moments after that, and Zuko slipped into a semi-conscious state where he could focus on the synced breathing between them, focusing on the hand that gently began to stir and run up and down his spine. Sokka grumbled in his sleep, turning his face to press it into the pillow. Zuko almost laughed at him, his hair a mess around the pillow as he made little grunts and muttered incoherent words in his sleep.

“No Foo Foo… ‘is minnnneee.” Sokka moaned in his sleep, his face twisting towards the window, causing him to squint at the light, enough to shake him from his dream. Zuko chuckled, kissing Sokka’s collarbone. That fully woke Sokka up, his unbearably blue eyes narrowing as he tried to make out his surroundings. It wasn’t that he didn’t know where he was, but when you were on the run for over a year, old habits die hard.

“Good morning, ambassador.” Zuko smirked. Sokka rubbed his eyes and shifted downwards into the blankets.

“Too early.” He grumbled, hiding his head from view. Zuko, pulled the blanket off, causing Sokka to shiver and move closer as a result -if it was even possible to move any closer.- Sokka finally looked up, his eyes glassy as he stared at Zuko. Zuko always woke up absolutely stunning. His hair was disheveled, but fell nicely around his face still, and his eyes were wide, reflecting the more sun in rings of fire -which Sokka deemed incredibly appropriate.- 

“It isn’t legal for you to be this pretty.” Sokka whined, a small pout on his lips. Zuko snorted, a breathy laugh escaping through with his heated exhale. 

“I’m the Firelord. The law doesn’t apply to me.” Sokka shot him a glare as his comment backfired on himself, making Zuko laugh harder.

“It absolutely should apply to you.” Sokka grunted, snatching the blanket back from Zuko and throwing it over himself. 

“Sokka, do you really think you’re going to sleep all day?” Sokka flipped over, his back to Zuko’s face. Zuko snorted in amusement, earning himself a kick from Sokka. They had been doing this for nearly two years, and by now Zuko was more than used to the morning grumpiness that Sokka was notorious for -as well as the abuse such as the kicking.- It was admittedly, beyond adorable, because that also made the proclaimed warrior to be twice as cuddly. 

“Yes.” Sokka hissed in his raspy, early morning voice. “Now stop talking.” Sokka squeezed his eyes shut, blocking out the light. He tried to fall back into his dreamstate, but he felt an arm snake around his torso and pull him back, and of course he couldn’t resist as he melted into him. 

“Well… I suppose if you sleep all day, you’re going to miss the breakfast I had prepared. I heard there was going to be fire flake donuts, specifically ordered from that great bakery downtown, but I guess you won’t mind missing it.” Sokka’s head immediately shot up, his stomach growling in response. Zuko grinned slyly as Sokka swung his legs over the side of the bed and rubbed his eyes with a dramatic yawn.

“You’re an asshole.” 

“Yes well…” Zuko drawled. “I’m an asshole who got you your favorite breakfast.” Zuko began to climb out of bed, but Sokka had whipped around, and grabbed a fistful of his shirt, pulling him in for a quick kiss. Zuko grinned against his lips, earning a light punch from Sokka. He was like an angry wolf in the morning, and Zuko wouldn’t have had it any other way.

…

“Good morning Sokka!” Katara called out in a singsong voice. She was already dressed for the day, but it was her training wear, a blue criss-crossing crop top and matching leggings. Strapped across her back was a sword made of ice perfectly preserved even as she wandered the royal kitchen with the heat that swarmed them. She had been sparring that morning without a doubt, especially by the way Aang came trailing in, dazed and soaking wet. With a quick blast of air, he was dry and back to following Katara around like a puppy. Toph was already sitting, her feet propped and hands behind her head as she took in the feeling of the rising sun. Suki was sitting across from her, balancing a mirror between her knees as she did her Kyoshi make-up. Of course she would ditch the mask for the party, but during the day, she still had a job to do.

“Why are you so cheery?” Sokka grunted. 

“Oh I got a full night of sleep. Did you sleep well?” She smirked, pushing Sokka in every way possible without being too obvious. Sokka sent daggers her way by his firm narrow of his eyes and furrow of his brows. Zuko came trailing a few minutes behind, as not to cause any speculation of their coincidental timing of entering.

“And I bet Aang slept well too.” Sokka muttered under his breath causing Katara to go pale and Aang to choke on his tea. Toph leaned back in her chair, fits of giggles erupting from her as she witnessed all their stupidity. Katara immediately dropped the conversation, sitting around the table, passing platters of pastries, fresh fruits, and seal jerky. Sokka piled the meat high on his plate with a satisfied smile, grabbing the donuts across the table and filling his plate until there was more food than the average person should’ve consumed in a day. Zuko made a comment on Sokka’s appetite and Sokka threw a piece of jerky at him in response.

“Asshole!” Zuko threw the strip of meat back, slapping Sokka in the head.

“Guys! Language!” Aang laughed out, stuffing his face with a pastry tart. Zuko threw his head back and laughed and Sokka couldn’t help but stare at the way his lips curled into a wide smile, the way his hair flopped over his eyes, the ways his pale face made his light pink cheeks stand out. Sokka found himself daydreaming over those rich brown eyes, like candles dancing in the sunset as they crinkled in the corners, happiness overflowing the normally stoic Firelord. Suki, who had placed herself on the other side of Sokka, elbowed him in the gut, letting him know that his staring had gotten a little blatant.

Breakfast went, the group chatting and joking around like the teenagers that they still were. But admittedly, the idea of being a child seemed to slip away most of the time as they were all forced to grow up, all forced to leave behind childhoods and innocence and the abandoned hope of relieving normal teenage moments. Still, times like these allowed them to truly be what they were meant to be. Immature, goofy kids, with not a care in the world.

But even if they were being completely childish in their mannerisms, it did not go unnoticed, the gazing on both Zuko and Sokka’s part, the gentle shoulder touches, the subtle comments that showed off just how  _ well  _ they knew each other. It was like they were one person at times, with one mind, one simultaneous thought. Nobody saw it when Sokka found Zuko’s hand under the table, intertwining their fingers, but of course, Toph knew, sensing every single movement from everyone at the table. She bit her lip, debating her options, but she decided she had had enough.

“Okay!” She hollered, standing up and slamming her hands on the table. “I have had enough with you two making heart eyes at each other all the time! Just fess up already! And don’t deny it, because I. Will. Know.” Toph folded her arms confidently, waiting in the awkward silence for someone to say something. Zuko flushed so deeply, that they thought that he may just burst into flames. Sokka glanced between Toph, Katara, and Zuko, sweat gathering under his hairline. They all expected him to say something. The man with a plan. Sokka scoffed at himself,  _ yeah right. _

“Uh…” Was all Zuko could manage to get out, quickly letting go of Sokka’s hand from under the table. The secret was out. Their whole little scheme was over and now they were faced with no choice. They didn’t dare look at each other, because then they would know what the other was thinking, and that was the last thing they needed on top of the unsteady gazes. Sokka was the first to speak.

“So… um, yeah. Zuko and I, we’ve been kind of in a- well, we’ve been date- no not like, well… Yeah I guess. We’ve sort of been in a… secret relationship.” He stumbled each and every word, a poorly executed explanation, but since when had he been good at speeches, anyway? He squeezed the last two words out, biting his lip so hard it could have bled. The only person who seemed to have any reaction at all was Aang, who was agape.

“Why is no one reacting?” Sokka asked, grabbing Zuko’ hand and lifting up in the air. “ _ We are dating. _ ” He practically shouted waving their hands for everyone to see. Zuko looked as if he might throw himself off a cliff. Everyone just stared, unblinking.

“Well, I mean… we always kinda… knew.” Suki said what everyone was thinking, with the exception of Aang, but that wasn’t much of a surprise. Aang wasn’t always the most observant when it came to emotions. Sokka and Zuko’s jaws dropped. Suki shrugged.

“I mean, after we broke up, I saw how close Zuko and you were getting. I saw the out of the way trips you made to visit him. We had a wartime fling, but Zuko and you became close like this  _ after _ the war.” Suki smiled. “Plus I’m literally the Firelord’s personal guard, do you really think I don’t hear things?” Sokka gulped.

“What  _ kind  _ of things?” Toph snorted.

“Like the way Zuko talks about you constantly.” Sokka let out a sigh of relief, but she opened her mouth again to speak. “And the two of you running off to go make out in hidden parts of the courtyard and coming back all disheveled. I’m not stupid.” Sokka’s face lit up with embarrassment. Toph laughed.

“I can feel your stupid hearts pounding whenever you’re in a room together. It’s disgusting” Toph made a face, making the other girls laugh. Zuko stole a shy look from Sokka and nearly passed out. Aang, who was still trying to process this, who still was, as he always would be, slightly oblivious towards these kinds of things, finally looked at Katara.

“Katara, did you know?” She nodded.

“I might have ran into Sokka last night.” She shrugged, and patted Aang’s shoulder. Sokka furiously shook his head and glared at his sister.

“You didn’t “run” into me, you practically attacked me!” Sokka jumped from his spot, jabbing a finger in Katara’s direction. Zuko pulled his boyfriend back down into the seat.

“Why did you run into Sokka?” Toph asked, her head tilted with curiosity, but her words coated in accusation. It was Katara’s turn to blush.

“Well if we are ratting people out then, Katara was going to Aang’s room!” Sokka shouted, laughing with satisfaction at the murderous look growing on Katara’s face. She suddenly pulled out her sword with a shrill sound of ice against metal.

“That’s it!” Sokka jumped back, snatching an empty plate and swinging it at her like a frisbee. She swung the sword, shattering the plate in one swift move. A sudden rush of air hit the siblings, sending them backwards with a grunt.

“Guys! Stop it! Okay, so let me get this straight: Zuko and Sokka have been in a secret relationship and I’m the only one here who does not know. And Katara, who ran into Sokka last night on the way to my room, while he was going to… Zuko’s? -And for the record, Katara and I are just reading books and we happen to fall asleep!” Aang clarified for the others. Sokka rolled his eyes.

“Yeah right! And Zuko and I have been having diplomatic meetings at night in his room!” Zuko’s eyes widened, pinning Sokka’s energetic comebacks to the ground as he shot him a look.

“What are you implying Sokka?” Katara snapped, standing up again. 

“Yeah Sokka, what are you  _ implying  _ to the others, about  _ us. _ ” Zuko finally spoke, really,  _ really _ not wanting to get into  _ that  _ conversation. They all sat back down, trying to cool off, or in Toph’s case, stop laughing, after the whole conversation.

“So wait... just so we’re clear… is everyone… chill? With Zuko and I?” Sokka spoke up with a gulp. Everyone looked at them and smiled in unison.

...

“Well, that happened…” Sokka laughed out, quickly kissing Zuko as he watched his Firelord boyfriend finish the final ties of his ceremonial robes, the same ones he had worn at his coronation. Zuko scoffed, adjusting his head piece.

“That was… one of the strangest things that’s ever happened to me. Did you and Katara really have to have a sword fight at breakfast?” Sokka shrugged.

“Technically,  _ she  _ sword fought. I just threw a plate at her. But did you really expect anything else from us? I mean Suki calling me out, Toph’s sadistic amusement of it all, and Aang’s innocent little comments? Have you ever seen anything more like our group?” Zuko nodded trying to stifle a laugh as he reminisced at the conversation earlier that day. It all felt like some weird dream.

He brought his attention back to Sokka who sat on the edge of the bed, wrestling with his shoes. Sokka wore his robes, the ones he loathed, even if he did like it when Zuko called him handsome in it. He matched the Southern Water Tribe with the light blue colors and dark grey fur that ran along the trims with the fur cape that traveled down to his shins. The same wolf pendant stood in his hair, a similar top knot to Zuko’s presenting Sokka an annoyance throughout the night as he constantly had to fix it.

“You look like a chief.” Zuko commented, making Sokka smirk.

“Correction, I look like a  _ warrior king _ .” Zuko raised an eyebrow as Sokka flopped back onto the bed and threw his hands in the air. “A warrior king who’s going to seize the fire nation and rule it all for himself!” Sokka impersonated what sounded like Toph’s evil laughter, but ended himself up in a coughing fit. It was Zuko’s turn to laugh.

“Oh yes, high and mighty king Sokka here, is going to overthrow the powerful firelord. But wait, all king Sokka has is mediocre puns and a charming grin!” Sokka bolted upright, elbowing Zuko in the ribs.

“Hey! This charming grin worked on you, asshole!” Zuko’s amused expression fell.

“Yeah, you got me there.”

...

It was officially into the second hour of the “party,” and Zuko would know, because he had been counting every second of it. Leaders from all over the world, the highest of officials and their families were all here, filled with diplomatic conversations, constant bowing and praise, and not a single hint of laughter over the crowd. The first two nights had been fun, but tonight was simply a way for kingdoms to talk outside of the council rooms. Zuko straightened his back, nodding stiffly as he zoned out on the Northern Water Tribe leader discussing future trade routes, that the young Firelord really didn’t care about at the moment. He found himself staring at Sokka, who was talking with his father, clearly bored out of his mind and in search of something to joke about. 

“Are you as bored as I am?” Aang whispered to Zuko, his tone dry.

“Yes. The band isn’t even playing. It’s all so… serious.” Aang nodded in agreement, but his face quickly lit up as he bounced off across the crowd towards the band. Within minutes Aang had convinced the band to start up, creating a brief hush over the crowd in confusion of the sudden change in tone. Nobody seemed disgruntled by the action, much to Zuko’s relief. There had been a lot riding on this ball. Aang skipped back over to him, slapping him on the back.

“Problem one, fixed! Now we just need to dance. Hey! You should ask Sokka.” Zuko nearly tackled Aang to the ground, but that would’ve caused a scene. 

“Aang!” He hissed. “What part of “it’s a secret,” eludes you?” Aang shrugged.

“The why part, I suppose.” Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

“Aang, I explained this to you. To everyone.” Aang huffed out in disagreement, glancing between Sokka and the Firelord. While scanning the crowd, he made eye contact with Katara, looking radiant as ever, with her blue ceremonial dress flowing downward and splaying across the ground. She weaved around the crowd, a cape matching Sokka’s following her every step. Aang turned back to Zuko.

“You know Zuko, I would risk everything if it meant I could give Katara the world. I’d do it over and over again, because at the end of the day, our relationship means more to me than the dangers that could come with it.” Aang smiled softly. “That’s what makes it all worth it.” He patted Zuko on the back and disappeared into the crowd, finding Katara in the middle of it. Zuko watched them with wide eyes as they began to dance again, waving people over to join them. Like a domino effect, people gravitated towards them, joining in the rhythmic movements of the band, the stuffy night suddenly becoming a little more lively.

For just a kid, Aang was right. Sokka meant everything to him. If their lengthy letters while Sokka was away meant anything, it was that nothing had been able to drive them apart. The secrecy of it all however, wedged a hole in their chests, fear crippling their dreams and shackling the future they both wanted together. The secrecy was “justified” by the dangers and for the betterment of the world, but Zuko realized, as cheesy as it was, that Sokka had become his world, or at the very least, a major player in it, and Zuko simply wasn’t the same person without him. He furrowed his eyebrows as he came to this aphony. He debated options for his next move, but found Sokka approaching him, two drinks in his hands, his little top knot falling slightly crooked with his short hair. Zuko couldn’t help but smile.

“Evening Ambassador. Enjoying the party?” Sarcasm laced each word, making Sokka smile for the first time that evening.

“Your majesty.” Sokka mocked, bowing to him. “I do believe that this party quite frankly, sucks.” Laughter exploded from the two of them, catching the attention of some of the stoic council men, shooting them strange looks. Sokka handed him the drink, the dark red liquid swirling. Sokka leaned in.

“I thought this might help us get through the night.” Sokka raised his cup, clinked it against Zuko’s and downed the liquor in one toss back of his head. Zuko took a sip, not wanting to draw attention to himself, but Sokka had already done that for him. Zuko set the drink down and lifted his arms, adjusting Sokka’s hair piece. Sokka melted into the touch for a brief moment before shooting the Firelord an apprehensive look, silently warning him about the gesture. Zuko simply smiled.

“Ambassador Sokka, would you care to dance?” Zuko asked, a deep blush rising up his neck, despite the confident persona he desperately tried to pull off. Sokka’s eyes widened and for a moment he almost shook his head.

“Zuko, what are you doing?” Sokka whispered nervously.

“I’m just sick and tired of hiding. Screw the risks Sokka, dancing with you like it’s the most normal thing in the world, that to me, is worth it all.” A hint of smile played out on his lips.

“Why the change of heart?” Zuko glanced over to Aang, the Avatar’s smile wide as he tossed Katara in the air, groups of people dancing around them or simply watching from the sides, clapping to the beat. Aang had fixed the ball, lightened the mood, and best of all, told Zuko all he needed to know.

“Let’s just say a young man gave me some words of wisdom.” Sokka found Aang in the crowd.

“You know, sometimes the kid’s wisdom annoys me.” Sokka paused, looking back at zuko and taking his hand. “But I can’t say I’m complaining now.” As Sokka pulled Zuko towards the dancers, people’s heads began to turn, rumors were kicked up and spread like dust in a wind storm, but Zuko just didn’t care. He focused on Sokka’s sapphire eyes and his silver wolf emblem that was slightly crooked in his hair again, and the wide smile he wore as they reached the center of the room. Aang and Katara paused their dancing as they watched curiously as the Firelord held the hands of the water tribe ambassador. 

“Are they going to tell everyone?” Katara whispered to Aang, who smiled brightly.

“I hope so. They represent so much Katara. They represent the bonds of the different kingdoms, the dreams for the future.” Aang found Katara’s hand and squeezed it. And with that, Zuko and Sokka began to dance, their robes sweeping across the floor, the simple step pattern the same one they had danced to that night in the courtyard, focusing on nobody but each other. Guests whispered, their eyes full of confusion and shock, but the Firelord's friends all smiled and laughed.

Suki grabbed Toph, the two of them giggling as they swung each other around, Katara and Aang joining them moments later. And soon enough, when the whispers seemed to dial down, others became filling the room in the dancing, breaking the dullness of the night and filling it with the dreams for the future.

“Just so you know Zuko, I plan to scream from the rooftops that you are my boyfriend, so none of those noble girls laugh at your bad jokes again.” Zuko threw his head back and laughed, pulling Sokka closer and gripping his hand.

“I never thought of you as the jealous type, Ambassador.” Sokka narrowed his eyes and stuck his chin up in the air, although he would admit that the snarky nickname made him feel lightheaded.

“A guy’s gotta do what a guy’s gotta do to keep his boyfriend.” _Boyfriend_. Saying the word out loud was just about the best feeling Sokka had ever had. Sure, he knew that tomorrow, news would spread around the world, and there would no doubt be false rumors, threats, and controversy surrounding the matter, but it didn’t have to matter for now. Sokka could panic about it another time. Plus, he was dating the Firelord, the  _ rules  _ didn’t apply to him.

“I don’t think you are going to have to worry about me going  _ anywhere _ .” Sokka was unable to hold back his grin.

“Good. Because we’re going to be dancing like this, every night from now on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so so much for reading! Let me know if you have any story ideas you want me to write and if you got a second to leave a comment, they make my day!! Until next time,
> 
> -Daisy

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! It wouldn't be one of my stories without at least a spoonful of angst so here you go with that. Next chapter, Katara and Sokka run into each other in the middle of the night. Secrets are maybe spilled. Until next time,
> 
> -Daisy


End file.
